Traitor- The Untold Story of the Demigods of Olympus
by Welcome To Camp Halfblood
Summary: Percy Jackson told in the style of Wicked. I own neither. I hope you enjoy. Luke/ Annabeth/ Percy


Elphaba Throbb - Luke Castellan

Galinda/ Glinda Upland - Percy Jackson

Fiyero - Annabeth Chase

Madame Morrible - Dionysus

The Wizard - Hermes

Nessarose - Travis Stoll

Boq - Katie Gardener

Doctor Dillamond - Chiron

The Witch's Father - Unknown

The Witch's Mother - May Castellan

Pfannee - Grover

Shen Shen - Thalia

Chistery - Blackjack

Professor Nikidik - Tantalus

Lion Cub - Ophiotaurus/ Bessie

Dorothy - Silena

**ACT 1 SCENE 1**

( The curtain is pulled up to reveal Campers celebrating with a silhouette of a man brandishing a sword with two blades in the background)

_Campers_:

GOOD NEWS! HE's DEAD!

THE TRAITOR IS DEAD!

THE ONE'S WH0'S BETRAYAL WAS AS BRIGHT AS A LAMP

THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN CAMP IS DEAD!

GOOD NEWS!

GOOD NEWS!

_Random Camper_:

Look! It's Percy!

( PERCY, wearing a dark blue prince like outfit with seaweed, appears riding a Pegasus)

_Various Campers_:

( Shout praise to Percy)

_Percy_:

It's brilliant to see me, isn't it?

_Campers_:

Yes!

_Percy_:

That was rhetorical.

( He grins at them)

Fellow Demigods-

(Sings) LET US BE HAPPY

LET US BE GRATEFUL

LET US REJOCIFY THAT FRIENDSHIP COULD SUBDUE

THE TRAITOROUS WORKINGS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO

ISN'T IT GREAT TO KNOW

THAT GOOD WILL ALWAYS CONQUER EVIL?

THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LBY

AND OUTLIVE A LIE

BY YOU AND -

_Camper_:

Percy! Exactly, how dead is he?

_ Percy_:

Due to their being lots of rumour and speculation - Innuendo,Outuendo - I am going to set the record straight. According to the Mount Olympus clock, The death occurred during the last minutes of the 23 hour, the result of being stabbed in the heel with a dagger by a female camper.

_Camper_:

NO ONE MOURNS THE TRAITORS!

_Another Camper_:

NO ONE CRIES: " THEY WILL NEVER RETURN"

_All_:

NO ONE LAYS A FLOWER ON THEIR GRAVE

_Male Camper_:

A GOOD MAN KILLS A TRAITOR!

_Female Campers:_

THROUGH THEIR LIVES, YOUNG CAMPERS LEARN.

_All_:

WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE BETRAY...

_Percy_:

AND THE GODS KNOW

A TRAITOR'S LIFE IS LONELY

THE GODS KNOW

ALL TRAITORS DIE ALONE

IT SHOWS THAT WHEN YOU'RE A TRAITOR

YOU'RE LEFT ONLY ON YOUR OWN...

_Campers_:

YES, THE GODS KNOW

A TRAITOR'S LIFE IS LONELY

THE GODS KNOW

A TRAITOR CRIES ALONE

NOTHING GROWS FOR A TRAITOR

THEY REAP ONLY

WHAT THEY'VE SEWN

_Female Camper_:

Percy, why does treachery happen?

_Percy_:

That's a very good question. One that many find confusifying. Are people born traitors? Or is treachery thrust onto them? After all, he did have a childhood. He had a father who just so happened to be the Governor of a small town named Thief...

( From the past, appears a rather somber looking man, The Traitor's father)

_ Traitor's Father: _

I'm off to the assembly, dear!

_ Percy_:

And he had a mother. As so many of us do...

( A very hauntingly beautiful woman rushes to the Traitor's Father's side. The Traitor's Mother, May.)

_Traitor's Father_:

OH, HOW I HATE TO LEAVE YOU LONELY.

_May_:

THAT'S ALRIGHT- IT'S ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT

_Traitor's Father_:

JUST KNOW YOU'RE ALWAYS IN MY HEART WHEN YOU'RE PUT OF MY SIGHT...

( Traitor's Father kisses May's cheek before exiting. May instantly wipes her cheek and pulls a face. She opens a door)

_Percy_:

Like all families, they had their own secret.

( And her LOVER, a mysterious man who's face remains in the shadows appears)

_Lover_:

HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY BRIGHT-EYED BEAUTY

I HAVE JUST ONE MORE NIGHT HERE IN TOWN

SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GOLD ELIXIR

WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER

HAVE ANOTHER SWALLOW, LITTLE LADY.

( May drinks from the golden vial her Lover is holding)

_Lover_:

AND FOLLOW ME DOWN...

(They kiss and sink to the floor. The Lover disappears whilst May struggles up, now heavily pregnant)

_Percy_:

Yet from the moment he was born, he was...well, different.

( Suddenly, May clutches herself in pain)

_May_:

Aggghhhh!

( The Traitor's Father runs in, followed by a midwife who happens to be a Cyclops. They hold her.)

_Midwife_:

It's Coming...

_Traitor's Father_:

Now?

_Midwife_: The baby's coming!

_Traitor's Father_:

And how!

_ Midwife_:

I'M FEELING NERVOUS

_Traitor's Father:_

I'M FILLED WITH JOY

_Both_:

IT'S A HEALTHY BRILLIANT HANDSOME LITTLE..

_Midwife_:

Ohh!

_Traitor's Father: _

Sweet Oz!

_ May_:

What is it? What's wrong?

_ Traitor's Father: _

HOW CAN IT BE?

_Midwife_:

IT MAKE ME SHIVER LIKE I'M COLD

_Traitor's Father:_

IT'S ATROCIOUS

_ Midwife_:

IN METAL, IT'S BEEN ROLLED!

_Both_:

LIKE THE NECKLACE OF A RICH WOMAM

THE BABY IS UNNATURALLY GOLD!

( Traitor's Father and Midwife hold up a Golden baby)

_ Traitor's Father: _

Take it away!

( Midwife tries to hand it to him)

_Traitor's Father:_

(Shouting) Take it away from me!

_Percy_:

So, you can see. It would of never been easy.

_Campers_:

NO ONE MOURNS A TRAITOR

NOW AT LAST, HE'S FINALLY DEAD AND GONE

NOW AT LAST, THERE'S CELEBRATIONS THROUGH OUT THE LAND.

AND THE GOD'S KNOW

_Percy_:

THE GOD'S KNOW

_Campers_:

WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS

_Percy_:

( Has an expression of mourning, guilt and regret)

HIS LIFE WAS LONELY

_Campers_:

THE GOD'S KNOW

_Percy_:

THE GOD'S KNOW

_Campers_:

TRAITORS' DIE ALONE

_Percy_:

( Looks close to tears)

HE DIED ALONE...

_Campers_:

WOE TO THOSE

WHO SPURN WHAT THE RIGHT THING

IS THEY ARE SHOWN

NO MOURNS A TRAITOR

_Percy_:

GOOD NEWS!

_Campers_:

NO ONE MOURNS A TRAITOR

_Percy_:

GOOD NEWS!

_Campers_:

NO ONE MOURNS A TRAITOR

TRAITOR!

TRAITOR!

**TRAITOR**!

_Percy_:

Well, this has been lots of fun but as you can imagine I have lots to attend to, What with Hermes' unexpected departure. And , so if nobody had any further questions-

(Suddenly a Camper interrupts him)

_ Camper_:

Percy! Is it true? You were his friend?

(The Campers gasp, Percy freezes, completely thrown. )

_ Percy_:

I- Um...I-...Well...Yes...

( Campers gasp)

_Percy_:

Well,it depends on your definition of friend. I did know him. That is to say, our paths did cross more than once. At Camp...but you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both so young...

( The past once again comes alive as Percy sees his friend Luke, just as he was their first day that Perseus ( as he was known back then) first laid eyes on him, young, hopeful and...gold.)

**So, good? Bad? Reviews are always good!( Like Green! ). The reason Luke is Gold and not Green is because Gold is a colour associated with Hermes**


End file.
